


Why I turned

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager was an angry kid. He got into fights, and it got even worst when his mother died during one of her singing labels. He  despised  singing after that day, but cannot fight the urge to  keep singing. So, every Sunday he went to his mothers grave to sing to her, and only her. In stress from the constant bills needed to be paid, he was forced  join the new singing competition, " the voice ". Not having enough money to pay for the house, and his sister mikasa's school, he auditions, only to find out the person who turned for him, was none other than the famous, grumpy midget, Levi Ackerman. The same levi ackermen who heard him singing to his mothers grave, just last week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me. Since it's our brake at school, I'll try to update as much as I possibly can! Songs will be added in the story. Thanks guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fix, and I apolagize if it seems abut rushed. (Mostly because it is. And I just noticed that spelling mistake, but I'm not gonna fix it, cause I'm a lazy piece of shit. LoL. ) anyway, enjoy..?

Life is a pain in the ass

That's all I can think right now.

Let me tell you WHY life was stupid.

1)Bills

2)BILLS

3) **BILLS**  

Right now,  I'm head deep in bills for our hose, and mikasa's college. (She doesn't know any of this though)  If that isn't enough, the 3 jobs I already have just barely pay for me and Mikasa's food.

My first job starts at 10:00 a.m to 5:00 p.m on Mondays and Thursdays. One those days, I work at the McDonalds down the street. (Glamouras,  right?)

My second job is more tolerable. I teach kids how to swim from 12:00 p.m to 2:00 p.m every Saturday. The kids are nice.

They listen to what you say, and they are super sweat, calling me things like, "senpaii" or, "oniichan". The best part is, when stupid jean comes to work with me (aka drives me to work), the kids learned to call him horse face, which warms my heart.

My third job is one I cherish the most though. The days where I can feel at home the most, cleaning up the cemetery every Sunday morning, when mikasa's still at school.

 This may just qualify me as a creep, but when I go there, I would visit my mothers grave, and sing to 'her'. 

When I was little, singing was a release. It was a release from my anger, my frustration, and sadness, my moms singing was a release, and I loved  it, the feel of it.

I was told that when I was little, I was hardheaded, stubborn, but kind and innocent like mom. I prided my self for that.

But most of all, I prided my voice because when I sang, mother would smile.

So everytime I'm I was by her grave, I would sing my soul out for her, and only her. I told mikasa that I hated singing after mom died, and I did, but when I sing to mom, I couldn't possibly hate it.

While I was thinking about how much I hated singing, stupid horse face came in.

"OI, Yeager, time for dinner."

"Horseface! I thought I told you to knock before you came in!" I said, trying to cover the mount of bills on the table with my body.

My efforts were in vain, though.

Noticing, his face softend,   
" having trouble?"

I sighed. " No. I'm a sadist that loves getting stressed out. Of course I am! "

" Dude, if you need help, I can help pay."

"No." I said sternly.

"You help Armin pay for his grandpas hospital bills, plus your apartment. I can handle this on my own, for your information."

Armin was my best friend. I don't know when, but during highschool, Armin and jean(Jean is horsefaceses name), they started dating.

I hate to admit it, but under all the horseskin, Jeans a nice guy.

"Eren, I thought I told you, dad's filthy rich, he won't even notice if I took a couple thousand out of his acount."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, dipshit, but just because your family is rich, doesn't mean I want to take advantage of you. Anyway, what's for dinner? After swimming classes, I didn't eat and I'm litterly starving my ass over here."

Jean shook his head. " Armin was too exhausted after school to cook dinner. So I bought a pizza instead."

"Cool. What kind?" He smirked, that bastard, but what he said took away all my hate for him, just for a second. " all meat, stuffed crust , extra large. "

I probably looked like a madman, but after hearing that, I didn't care who saw my exited expression. I immediately leaped out of my chair, and ran to the kitchen.  Thank god he wasn't lying, I would probably have murdered him if he did. Sitting on the table, was an extra large pizza, topped off with a butt-load of meat.

Before I devoured the pizza, I sliced it in half, and put it in the fridge for tomorrow. ( and because I wanted Mikasa to get a slice of heaven too. )

I was so absorbed in staring at the pizza, that I didn't notice Armin sneak behind me and yell in my ear.

"BOO!" I yelped, ( In a not so manly way, ) and turned around to see Armin and Jean laughing their fucking faces off.

I stared at Jean, and yelled, " What the fuck was that for! "

He then turned and glared at me, pointing at Armin " me?! Armin was the one who yelled in your ear, idiot! "

" Well I bet YOU were the one who set him up to it! "

" It's true Jean. Can't lie to Eren about that " Armin said throught giggles.

" Armin! I told you not to tell! "

" Aww, you thought i would keep that promise. " he cooed. " Ok ok guys, brake it up before you start making out on my floor. "

Armin was blushing maddly after that, and Jean was a spluttering mess. I turned on my heal with a 'hmp', and headed toward my fate.

The pizza that is, started eating it like a rabid dog. " Eren! Slow down before you choke yourself!" Armin said, with ACTUAL worry.

" Oh Armin, my sweat, innocent Armin, of course I won't. I've lived through hell, and im not ending my life choking on a piece of cheesy heaven, that would make me an idiot. " The front door opened, and Mikasa came in.

" You are an idiot."

"Mikasa!"

"Hah! Told you! " Jean said, with his smug ass smirk.

"Shut it, secratariet. Go choke yourself on hay. "

"Good job Eren! Your learning. "

I looked at Armin. Then at Jean. " Jean, " I said slowly. He gulped, because my voice was pretty low and calm, which surprised myself too.

" Look what you did! Your jerky-ness is rubbing off of Armin! I bet it was because you always puncture into him with your di-"

I was cut off from Mikasa, who slapped me on the head lightly, or what she calls lightly. " No talking about sex before we eat, Eren. I'm hungry. "

I could see Jean turning red, and practically looking like he wants to jump me. Armin was equally as red, but was holding him off. Before heading toward the table, I stuck my tounge out at Jean. Feeling satisfied with his expression, I laughed a bit, and basically ate 5 pieces of pizza in under 1 min.

Dinner was probably my favorite part of the day, because I would get to spend time with everyone normally. We would chat, laugh, and most of the time, me and Jean would get into a fight. I was about to wash the dishes when Mikasa tugged my arm.

I looked at her questionably, but then she said, " Eren, I need to talk to you outside later. " I saw the look of regret in her eyes, and said,

" Jean, there's somthing i gotta do, can you clean this up?"

" Eren, don't be such a lazy ass shit and just clean u-" He was cut off from my determined look, and sighed saying," Fine fine. But now you owe me one. "

 Thanks. Lets go outside to talk Mikasa. "

She nodded, and we headed outside. " What happened that you wanna to talk about?

" She took a deep breath, and said, " Eren, " She paused and tried again, " I, I, like someone. " She blurted out. The look on my face was probably funny, because after she said it, she broke out into giggles. GIGGLES.

" Omg Eren, you look like I just ate a piece of shit." I wore a look of disgust, but immediately replaced it with a look of pure glee. Finally! I was happy, but I guess I was a bit surprised by what she said, that it looked like she ate shit. I shook my head violently,

" No no. I'm really happy for you, Mika, it just caught me off guard. Whose the guys your crushing on? " I said with an eyebrow wiggle. For a split second, she looked worried, but I couldn't stand that.

" Mika, don't look like that. No matter who you like, I will try to get along. Don't worry. "

She waited a bit, and with a bit of anxiety on her face, replied, " I like Annie. I told her today, and she said she like me to. "

...

...

What.

" Is that it? " You've gotta be kidding me.

 What?" " MIKASA!!!!! " I hugged her, and said,

" I'M SOOO HAPPPY. Annie already told me about her feelings for you. I'm glad you have someone you love. " Her eyes sparkled for a second, and hugged me back. After our hug, we went inside, and told Jean and Armin the news.

" Fucking finally! Armin, you owe me ten dollars. "

" Awww. Here you go. " Armin said, handing horceface a ten dollar bill.

Mikasa looked flabbergasted, and replied, with a hint of disbelief, "You guys were betting on how soon I would admit my feelings?"

"Yeah. Armin said next month, I said this month."

I put on my best hurt face, which was hard, considering the huge grin covering my face like a scar. 

"I'm hurt! You guys didn't tell me! "

" Sorry Eren, but you would have won. "

"okay okay, I cant stay mad at you Armin."

Then, what happened next nearly killed me.

Mikasa was blushing. like, LEGIT, blushing.

" H-how long d-did you guys, w-was me l-liking her was obv-obvious? "

I didn't waste time. I fished out my phone, and took a picture, wanting to save this moment forever, and sent it to Annie.

Not only 5 seconds later, did Annie call Mikasa. She picked it up the call and said," I told them. Now? ok, I'll ask."

I raised my left eyebrow. " A-Annie wanted to know if I could sleep over today. "

I ran to her room. Packed her stuff, and ran back to shove it into her hands. While she was saying words I couldn't understand, I took her phone, and practically yelled,

" Annie! She's on her way! Also, I approve. "

If I wasn't so happy right now, I would've laughed at Annie after she yelped, but instead before pushing Mikasa out, I said,

" Use a lube! Don't want fingers getting stuck! "

Mikasa went out, and called a hasty 'i love you' before she went into her car, and rushed into the road. I turned around, and said, " Who wants to bet that Mikasa bottoms?" we all raised our hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **The next**_ **day**

This morning, I went to Mikasa's room to see whether or not she got home safely. Since her bed was empty, I could only assume she went straight to school after her "sleepover" at Annies. Feeling refreshed I went to get my change of clothes for the cemetery. Getting a black button up.<http://image.dhgate.com/albu_204071371_00/1.0x0.jpg>. and my pants, got a piece of toast,  then put on my moms coat, which still smelled and reminded me of her,<http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/l/tid/7320209.jpg> and head out into the chilly autumn weather.

The cemetery wasn't far. Which I was grateful for, because even during winter, I would be able to go walk and visit mom. I was also grateful that it was only the beginning of October, since I have a feeling I would need to talk to mom longer than usual.

Some days I would visit because I was sad and needed someone to talk to. On other days, like this one, it was because I wanted to share my happiness with her. When I got to the gates, I was greeted by Petra, who helped clean up the cemetery. 

"Morning, Eren! "

I smiled sweetly at her, " Hey, Petra. How was your day? "

"Oh! I'm glad you asked Eren. Today I met a guy who was very charming. " She sighed, and looked like she was in dream land, before I woke her up from her dream. 

"Oooh. So, whats this mystery mans name?"

she shook her head. "I'm sorry to say that mystery mans name is going to stay a mystery. He's still in the cemetery, since I didn't see him walk out, but I'm hoping to get his name once he walks out."

I nudged her with my elbow, and was please to see that she was blushing. " well, when you get this mystery man's name, mind telling me how it went? I hope I get to meet him. But if he treats you badly,"

I put my fist in my palm, " You know? "

She giggled, "Your like a big brother some times, but sure. I bet you guys will become friends to! He seems kinda grumpy at first, but after 10 Mins. of talking, he's a real softy. "

I was really happy for her, but I didn't want to stay too long and chat, or else I wouldn't be able to sing to mom. We chatted about our weekend a bit, until I told her that I was going to see my mom. I asked her the usual question before going in, which was if anyone else in the cemetery.

At first she questioned me, but being the angel that she is, she didn't push me when I asked her that question.

After checking her clip boared, she told me there was no one else except mystery man, waved goodbye to me with that cute smile of hers, and I headed into the maze of tombheads.

The cemetery was named to cemetery of bluebells, because during winter, they miraculously sprouted. They were beautiful, and were about to bloom in December.  _2 more months to go, huh?_

My mom was buried towards the middle of the cemetery. Next to her grave was a bench, that always bloomed by the bluebells. I begged the undertaker to bury her here, since she loved bluebells. 

I sat down, and smiled at the stone in front of me.

_In memory of Carla Yeager. We will always remember her smile, and the voice that touched our hearts._

"Hey mom, how was your day? I bet it was nice, since the weather isn't that bad anymore. I wish you were here. Heck, I say that everytime I visit you, but I wish it alot now."

"Mikasa is in love. Can you believe it?!" I said excitedly. " She's in love with Annie. Don't worry though. I met Annie before, and she's cool. "

After talking about Mikasa and her life, I started telling her about the bills we have to pay.

"Mom, it's pretty stressfull, you know? I can't believe you used to do this for both of us, and still be able to look like you live the carefree life. You probably did, since your label paid you hella well, but, I guess dad being the ass he was was putting you in lots of stress, huh?"

I shuddered at the memory of my 'dad'. Or what I like to call the total ass that probably married mom for money. I knew that wasn't true, but hey, can't stop me from calling him names.

I was talking for a long time, about mom, to mom of course, that I didn't notice the pair of steally grey eyes watching me.

"So, today I was listening to songs to sing to you today, but I couldn't decide! There's this awesome new record label that makes awesome vids. on youtube called "The wings of Freedom"

" The names awesome too! Anyway, since I couldn't decide, I chose the lullaby you used to sing to me."

My face softened as I started humming out the melody.                                                                              <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_cdXNWD1VY>

_lay down your head, and i'll sing you a lullaby,_

_back to the years, of loo-li lai-lay;_

I thought about her smile, years ago,

_and i'll sing you to sleep, and i'll sing you tomorrow,_

_bless you with love, for the road  that you go,_

I thought of her warm hugs, encouraging me to walk forward

_may you sail fair, to the far fields of fortune,_

_with diamonds and pearls, at the head and your feet,_

I pictured her face, and the way she looked on stage, with her beautiful clothing adorning her, putting my soul into my words.

_and many you need never, to banish misfortune;_

_may you find kindness, in all that you meet,_

I bitterly thought of my 'father' and how I wished she was also adorned in kindness

_may there always be angels, to watch over you_

_to guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

I thought of how she watched over me, and all the love that she gave me, and sang the rest of the song with not just my soul, but my love and devotion for her.

_May you bring love, and may you bring happiness we love loved in return,_

_till the end of your days_

_now fall off to sleep,_

_i'm not meaning to keep you, I'll just sit for a while, and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_may there always be angels, to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way_

_to guide you, and keep you, safe from all harm_

_loo-li, loo-li la-lay_

_looo-li, loo-li la l-aay..._

_..._

As I finished, I didn't notice alot of things. I didn't notice the tears, slowly dripping down my cheek onto the ground. I didn't notice the cold numbness of my fingers while I was gripping a ball of snow, to keep from making any more noise then the sobs shaking my back, thinking of my mother watching me. 

To my dismay, however, it wasn't my mom watching me. It was those pairs of steally grey eyes. My blood turned cold.

Wait

Someone saw me. 

Someone heard me.

Someone heard me other then mom. 

That's impossible though! Petra said that there was no one else here except me and...

_mystery man_

Mystery man was watching me, standing only 10 feet away from me. I couldn't believe it, I was so busy singing, that I didn't fucking notice someone sneak in FRONT of me. standing 10 FUCKING FEET, in front of me. 

All we did was stare at each other. Until I heard him say something.

"Oi, brat, what are you doing staring at me. "

wait, that's right, he heard me.

" you heard me, " I whispered.

he rolled his eyes. "No, I'm a deaf old many standing 5 thousand fucking miles away from you. Of course I heard you. Oh, and why the hell were you singing here in this damn cemetery, and not on stage, you idiot."

he heard me. Again, I didn't know what to do. Everything was still, I felt like i wanted to puke, and started crying. 

His face didn't change that much, the only signs of emotion that I could see is the way his eyes suddenly widened a bit, and rushed forward. I was falling. I was fucking falling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **2 Hours Later**_

_It was a Friday after noon. Mom was shooting a new video, while I was with Mikasa and Armin, talking to the workers. I was 10, and everything was super pretty._

_" Oh! Mommy mommy! whats that? "_

_" That's the stage, Eren."_

_" The stage is pretty." I replied, with huge puppy dog eyes._

_she chuckeld. " The stage is very pretty. Some day, you'll be on that stage, and mommy's going to very proud of you. "_

_" really?!"_

_" Yes, really."_

_Watching her was like a dream. It was the first time I ever watched her. They were busy with the lights, and I saw mom, practicing her voice. Her voice was always very pretty at home, but the stage amplified it, the lights gave her a spotlight. I looked for the source of the light, and saw it. It was huge, and right above mom. Right after her performance, a man was next to the lighting. I didn't think much of it, just thought the guy pulling strings was  fixing  it._

_But that wasn't what he was doing. He held out a knife, and cut the wire._

_What happened next was a blur. I ran towards my mom to hug her, unaware of what I saw, but just as I was about to rap my arms around her, I heard Mikasa scream, Armin waving his arms to look up, and saw lights crashing down. I saw my life flashing before my eyes. I saw my mom, above me, shielding me from the light, only to be crushed by it, my mothers hands on face, on my hands, and started screaming._

_**CRASH** _

 I shot up. tears still streaming down my face, and found myself in the room where people dress the dead. The crash was from the door opening, and I quickly turned my head, to be greeted by that pair of steally grey eyes.

 _"_  Whats wrong? What happend? " He questioned.

 I couldn't hear him. Just kept screaming. Screaming from fear, from sadness, screaming loudly as if it was the only thing that could save me from these feelings of loneliness and pain that was consuming me, just like that day. 

I wasn't sure what calmed me down, but when I did, I was suddenly aware of him embracing me tightly, rubbing circles in my back, and saying sweet nothings in hope of calming me down. And it did. When my loud screaming was turned into sniffles, he pulled away, and for the first time, I saw his face clearly. He was short, and if he wasn't comforting me right now, I would've made fun of him for his height, but I shut my mouth because of the kindness he showed me.

He had a strange haircut, but it suit him nicely. It was bowl cut in the front, and had an undercut in the back. His skin was cold, his face white as snow, and kinda reminded me of snow white. His face was pretty, like the stage. 

_pretty_

" Pretty..."

" excuse me? "

I awoke from my daydream

"Oh! I'm sorry. God, that must have sounded weird, no, sorry. I h-h-had this weird d-dream and your face reminded me of something, " I said, unsure if that sounded creepy or just weird.

"Well, I could kinda tell you had a dream, kid. I heard your scream 3 rooms away and it sounded as if you were being murdered."

I chuckled nervously and looked down, "Well, close enough I guess."

He quieted down. When I looked up, I saw him look worried, and I suddenly felt really bad about being awkward.

"I'm sorry you had to see me freak out, and had to carry me all the way across the street. " I blurted hurriedly.

"It's just that I was surprised that you were in front of me, and that you heard me, and I guess your language  shocked me to... NOT that I see anything wrong with swearing! It's just that I barely met you an-"

I was cut off from him taking his hands off of my back, and his smirk.

...

"err, anyway as I was say-"

"Don't mention it, kid."

I smiled, then dread hit me. And I felt my bright smile turn into a face of utter vulnerability. 

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me. I won't bite."

I regretted showing my emotion, but he did so much, so what the hell.

"No it's just, I don't want anyone to hear me sing, is all."

What happened next probably should have made me angry, but I couldn't. He laughed, as in a disbelieving laugh. I must have worn that 'shit eating face' again, because he said while he was still catching his breath,

"Sorry sorry, I'm not laughing at you, just wow. You fainted, and screamed like death itself was tickling you, because I heard you sing? I don't know whats more messed up. The fact that you try to hide that voice of yours, or the fact the your voice is like a choir of fucking angels got to swear, and was celebrating like god gave them all promotions."

That one line made me smile, hurting my jaw even. 

"Well, thanks. But to make things clear, my voice can't be that good, mystery man." His eyebrows raised at that.

" Mystery man?"

"Oh! right! sorry, this morning I was talking to Petra, you know, the girl in front of the cemetery? Well she was talking about you and how you were a 'charmer"" I said, quoting with my hands," and she said that she didn't catch your name. So I had the heart to give you a name, and called you 'mystery man'."

"Well, my name in fact is not mystery man, but good try."

I chuckled. Then he held out his hand. 

"My name's Levi. Levi Ackermen."

I smiled, and held out my own hand. 

"My name's Eren. Eren Yeager."

 


	2. why can't I keep my eyes off of him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi Ackermen went to the cemetery to visit his little sister, he found someone who caught his attention. It was a boy, sitting on a bench talking to himself. What surprised him the most wasn't the way it looked like he was talking to the sky, or his amazing voice. No, it was the way he cried. Or to be more precise, the look in his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I shouldn't update too fast, cause of all the timing shit and stuff, but I was sooo fucking excited after the first chapter that I just HAD to right this. Anyway, I put my heart into this fanfic, so please feel free to tell your friends, and stay pretty! ALSO. I decided that i will add my words of wisdom each chapter! So here it is...
> 
> POTATO IS LIFE. arigato gozaimasu. llbowsll

_**Levi pov.** _

I don't know what came over me today. I don't usually visit my sister at the grave unless it was on the day she dies, but today I felt that I needed someone to talk to. That is other then captain america and the mad scientist. (Not really, being sarcastic here.) Honestly, they were the last I wanted to see right now. Being the lonely piece of shit that I am, I went to my last resort. My dead sister. Which should be pretty creepy, but who could be creep-ed out by a ray of sunshine like me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Earlier this morning**_

I woke up feeling like shit.

Shittier than usual, since I hate waking up in the morning, for these specific reasons actually.

1) I wake up all gross and sweaty

2) My mouth feels like something crawled in and sucked the saliva out of it

3) I'm forced to wake up to the scientist,(who isn't really a scientist, just looks right one.) calling me in the morning, yelling in my ear that she "missed me" (I bet she really did)

Yeah, third one is long. But of course, who wants to be waking up to someone who yells in your ear. After waking up and just looking at the ceiling for 2 mins, I got the usual call from Hanji(the old scientists name) I Mentally and physically prepared my self,(which doesn't sound suggestive at all) and pulled the phone away from my ear. I could still hear her.

"LEVIIIIIIIII~! HOWS?!/ MY FAVORITE LITTLE MIDGIT?!"

Sighing, I practically forced my arm to move the phone to my ear, and sighed out,"hey there, Hanji. I though I told you not to call me a midget." I could imagine that pout of hers on her face already. God, how did I end up knowing Hanji so long that I could know what shes doing?

"Aww, But Levi! I can't possibly lie to you. And HONESTLY. I can't believe you didn't retort back to me after calling you a midget."

"Fine, I was trying to find the right time to use this on you anyway, shitty glasses." Glasses practically squeeled on the other end.

"That's the troll I know and taunt!" I rolled my eyes. 

"Taunt? I thought for sure you were going to say 'love' "

"OHH Levi you little charmer! Your gonna make me blush. But momma loves you too."

"Who said I loved you?"

"You did when you didn't hang up on me!" She replied excitedly, but then again she always sounded excited.

"That reminds me, I should hang up on you." I was about to when she suddenly sounded serious. Hanji Zoe, sounding SERIOUS. I immediately stopped the thumb going for the 'end' button, and said, in all seriousness," 

"Who died?"

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"AGH!!" what the fuck. She was cackling, after I asked who died?

"Son ofa bitch! Don't ever do that again, or i'm going to eviscerate you in your sleep. No, while your awake so you can feel the pain more vividly." I hissed, trying to sound intimidating enough to faze her. I knew that she was bassically Levi proofed, but hey, didn't hurt to try. She was stiff wheezing from her sudden burst of laughter, till she said, serious tone still there,

"No no, no one died Levi. Jeez, don't be such and old man. This is serious though." Telling her to go on, she continued.

"This morning, I got an invitation in the mail, saying that their is a need for famous singers to become a judge in this new show called 'the voice' soooo..." She trailed off, and I was registering what she said. I immediately hung up, not caring that I would get a hell of a lot of complaints from her, and rushed to my computer to find out the hell 'the voice' is.

After scanning the page, my body went rigid, and a familiar feeling took me over. Was this, fear? No, I was scared of training a bunch of brats. Oh wait, I was.

It's not that I'm scared of the brats. No, that would make me some kind of pussy,(I'm Definitely not scared of pussy.) It's just that I'm scared for the brats I'll have to coach, seeing that I would even pick anyone, since I'm a picky piece of shit. In public, I was put together, had lots of smiles, and many girls fell for me.(I'm not just a picky piece of shit, I'm a hot piece of shit too.)but under that thin layer of charisma was a grouchy, ruff, and fowled mouth bastard. Even I knew that.

I knew that Hanji signed me up with out my permission, but I didn't want to really get mad at her, because I knew she did things for a purpose. Knowing that she got it in her mail, I could only guess that she also got an invitation, and  I was almost certain that she said yes to become a judge, so at least I won't be totally awkward. With that in mind, I decided I needed some one to talk to. I got my phone from my nightsand  and called captain America.

Yet again, Captain America wasn't really Captain America, he was a producer for me and Hanji's videos. His name was Erwin Smith, and he had big ass eye-brows. I called him, and 2 rings later, he answered in a drowsy voice.

"Yes?"

"Hey bushy-brows."

He chuckled"good morning to you too, Levi. It's strange for you to call me early in the morning. What's dire that you felt lonely?"

"I wasn't lonely. Just needed to vent and I really like the chair I'm sitting on to brake it in a hissy fit. Hanji called this morning, again, and signed me up for a t.v show."

...

Really? Another fucking pause? Again, I'm surprised, fucking captain america was laughing on the other end.

"So she really signed you up too. She never ceases to surprise me."

I was dumbfounded. Sure, I know Erwin was a manipulative bastard, but I didn't think he would know my troubles that easily.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep. Hanji also so graciously signed me up with out permission. So now you have 2 friends to comfort you through your rough times!"

...

"Erwin, I'm taking the day off. I won't be at the office. Start the day with out me, I need a shit full of pain killer for my brain."

"Oka-" his 'okay' was cut off from me hanging up, and getting an advil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Present** **Time**_

So here I am now, at the gate of "The bluebell cemetery". It was 10:00 A.m, and I was about to walk in when I was stopped by a women with hazel eyes and hair. I was about to ask what the fuck she was doing when she said,

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but it is our policy to have people who walk in sign our clipboard, so we know who is here or not."

I wanted to question her, but this girl was surprisingly nice. She wasn't snotty like most women I meet, or the other women I meet who either swoon over me or "try" to flirt with me. I signed in with out complaining, until I saw her stare at me. There it is.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude." Hmp. Yeah right, you looked at me like I was and alien from outer space.

"It's just that your car is very expensive, and I usually remember the people who go and visit, but I don't seem to remember you. I was just thinking that you were new here, and was wondering whether or not you wanted a tour of the place..?" I looked at her. Not my usual glare, but a look of disbelief. This person was trying to have a conversation with me, and didn't even fucking know me? I don't what was worse, the fact that I let her give me a tour, or the fact that she didn't ask my name.

"My names Petra, bye the way." I was expecting her to ask my name, but she didn't. She didn't even look on the clip bored that I signed. I simply nodded, and she guided me through the cemetery, which btw was hella big. She pointed towards the restrooms, the shed(don't know why the shed, but hey, she was being nice, so why complain?)and then the place where they dress the dead. It was a parlor, and held a room just for the deceased.

"Well, that's everything, I hope you have a nice day, and please treat this place with respect." I thanked her quietly, hoping she didn't hear me, but I knew she heard, because her head popped up a bit, and she bowed hurriedly, waving goodbye as she turned around to head back to her post. I wen't back to Isabel's grave,(sister's grave), and sat on a bench that was near her tombstone.

"Hey sis. I know I don't usually come here other than the day you died, but I needed some place to vent, so I came here. I probably look like some crazy person, but it's for you, so I don't really get to complain much, do I? I'm doing well, since I'm very sure you would like to know how I'm doing, even if you're not here to ask. My popularity is increasing, but I help Erwin around at the building, and help him produce other artists work." I sighed, remember the office.

"The place isn't bad, and their are people that are starting to grow on me. There are perks to having a degree of power over on the 11th floor, like being able to boss workers around, and getting the floor on my clean standards. The only down side is the fucking pile of paper work I gotta do everyday. Yeah, I'm not being a lazy shit. The main reason I'm here is really because of my job."

"Hanji forced this new job onto me, and now I have to train a bunch of brats to my singing level, which is gonna be utter hell for them, but I guess that's my job..?" I talked about life for a little while, until I decided that I should get back home, since I vented out enough and could talk with out sounding so pissed that a child could cry.(which I could  do, just didn't fell like it) I stood up, and began walking towards where I though was the exit, but I was wrong...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **2 Hours** **Later**_

This is fucking great. Looks like I, the great Levi Ackermen, is lost in a fucking cemetery. After 2 long hours of walking, and cursing under my breath, I was arguing in my head whether or not I should call Erwin or Hanji for help, but immediately shook my head.

_If I told those bunch of idiots what happend, I wouldn't be able to live this down, and they would taunt me until I was and old fart_

Sighing, I continued to walk until I found my way to the bench by Isabel's grave. 

Oh

My

Fucking

God.

I walked in fucking circles. That's just great. I wast about to turn my back until I heard a person walk behind me. On instinct, I head behind a nearby tree, and looked back. On the bench was a boy, I was guessing 16, who had a mop of brown messy hair on his head, and big puppy eyes that could kill. He had on a trench coat, that look very much like woman's clothing. I was about to snort, when I forgot that I was hiding. 

_Shit. If I came out now, I would look like a creep._

So, I slid down into a crouch, and began to listen to the brat. Might as well have something to listen to.

 "Hey mom, how was your day? I bet it was nice, since the weather isn't that bad anymore. I wish you were here. Heck, I say that everytime I visit you, but I wish it alot now."

Oh, so that's why he was wearing a woman's coat. It was probably his moms. I felt a little guilty about judging him, but it did suit him. 

"Mikasa is in love. Can you believe it?!" Mikasa, huh? That name sounded familiar...

After the kid talked about Mikasa(which I now know as his sister,) He started talking about their money problems. It sounded pretty bad. The kid worked 3 jobs, didn't go to school, kept his stress from his sister, and had his best friend dating a guy with a house(Or should I say mansion) full of money. ouch.

Apparently, the 3 jobs just barely paid everything, and they were having trouble paying for food.

 "Mom, it's pretty stressfull, you know? I can't believe you used to do this for both of us, and still be able to look like you live the carefree life. You probably did, since your label paid you hella well, but, I guess dad being the ass he was was putting you in lots of stress, huh?"

Wow. This kid had tons of issues. He even had an ass dad. I shook my head. What is this world coming to? This boy had lots of problems. The world is dark, full of hatred, and people who would stab you in the back for money, but this kid still looked like he held innocence.

How could I tell? It was the eyes.

His eyes alone were captivating if you just looked for a second. They were round, and were a sea green. But if you looked closer, you can see specks of blue and gold dancing around the pupil. They held a look of wonder and passion, but most of all, innocence. 

I guess that's what drawn me to him, that's what made me stay and listen to his problems. His eyes, and the way he looked at everything in the world with a sense of wonder. Then something surprised me, yet again.(world just wants me to show more emotion than usual, I guess.)

"So, today I was listening to songs to sing to you today, but I couldn't decide! There's this awesome new record label that makes awesome vids. on youtube called "The wings of Freedom"

My heart swelled with pride. Looks like that brat knew good music when he heard it, huh. 

" The names awesome too! Anyway, since I couldn't decide, I chose the lullaby you used to sing to me."<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_cdXNWD1VY>

My heart stopped for a moment, and I thought I heard something like a light flutter in my chest. 

_What the hell? This kid sounds good._

**_Eren singing_ **

_lay down your head, and i'll sing you a lullaby,_

_back to the years, of loo-li lai-lay;_

__and i'll sing you to sleep, and i'll sing you tomorrow,_ _

 

__bless you with love, for the road  that you go,__

__may you sail fair, to the far fields of fortune,_ _

_with diamonds and pearls, at the head and your feet,_

__and many you need never, to banish misfortune;_ _

_may you find kindness, in all that you meet,_

__may there always be angels, to watch over you_ _

_to guide you each step of the way, to guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

_May you bring love, and may you bring happiness we love loved in return,_

_till the end of your days_

_now fall off to sleep,_

_i'm not meaning to keep you, I'll just sit for a while, and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_may there always be angels, to watch over you, to guide you each step of the way_

_to guide you, and keep you, safe from all harm_

_loo-li, loo-li la-lay_

_looo-li, loo-li la l-aay..._

_**Eren stops singing** _

I didn't realize what I was doing.

His voice was beautiful. Sure, I've met singers that blew me away, but this person blew me to another cosmo. His voice was smooth, soft, gentle, and held a deep sorrow in them, while also holding in that deep sense of innocence and beauty of the world. But he also captured the cruelty.

I didn't realize what I wad doing.

My legs moved on it's own. slowly shuffling forward, with out making a noise. 

_thank god I could be a ninja when I wanted_

I also prayed to other gods out there, any of them that I wouldn't be caught, and though of as some kind of creep. 

_This probably counts as being creepy though._

I was 10 feet away when he noticed. He looked up, and I felt the sudden need to embrace him. I held back, not wanting to look like a pedophile.(That would  probably ruin my reputation as a person.) His face was stained with sadness and tears. I did the only thing I could to make me seem less, I dunno, stalkerish, and said,

"Oi, brat, what are you doing staring at me. "

...

That was great, now I went from stalker, to a complete douche bag. I felt full on guilt wash over me, and  felt bad for insulting him while he was in obvious pain.

...

 " you heard me, "

... 

He said what?

"No, I'm a deaf old many standing 5 thousand fucking miles away from you. Of course I heard you. Oh, and why the hell were you singing here in this damn cemetery, and not on stage, you idiot." 

I mentally slapped myself. The damage was done, I couldn't possibly not sound like a douche, so why not keep up the role?

Then, the inevitable happened, he cried. On a normal situation, I would have laughed. But this wasn't normal. This boy was crying just before, because of his diseased mom, his fucked up dad, his fucked up life. And now he was in my arms. Crying.

I shook him, and found that he was asleep, tears still streaming down his face. I picked him up bridal style, and carried him off to the place where they dressed the dead, remembering that there was a bed there somewhere.

I gently laid carried him into the room with a bed, and laid him down. Before I turned around to leave, I thought of his face, after the cruel words I said to him. 

_Fuck. I can't leave him like this. Damn, I'm getting soft._

I re-thought, and then came to this conclusion, which made me feel more of a douchebag, but I still had my petty pride to keep, right?

_no, I'm doing this because I'm lost. Nothing more._

I still went out, but only to light a cigarette to calm my nerves. After I was outside for what I counted to be 20 Mins. I decided to go check on the brat inside. As I turned, I heard something that sen t shivers down my spine. 

It was a scream.

A scream I knew too well.

I bolted to the room, and slammed it open. He was sitting upright in his bed, screaming with fresh tears coming our of his eyes like a stream of sadness. So I did what calmed me down the most. I ran up and pulled him into a tight embrace. After what seemed to be 15 seconds, he gripped onto my arms like a vice. It hurt, but I didn't do anything. Just started rubbing circles on his back, and mumbled noises in hopes of calming him down. 

After a while, his heavy sobs and screams were reduced to light sniffles, so I pulled away to get a good look at his face.

I was prepared to get shoved away, or screamed at to be called a pervert, but this brat found a way to surprise me in a day full of surprises.

" Pretty..."

...

okay time to cut the act and be totally sureal.

"Excuse me?"

That word that he called me alone could have gotten me chuckling, but what drove me to add the word 'cute' in my line of vocabulary was endearing. After hearing what he said, he started babbling away.

"Oh! I'm sorry. God, that must have sounded weird, no, sorry. I h-h-had this weird d-dream and your face reminded me of something, "

well this was starting to get amusing.

"Well, I could kinda tell you had a dream, kid. I heard your scream 3 rooms away and it sounded as if you were being murdered."

He chuckled nervously, and replied,

 "Well, close enough I guess."

I again, internally slapped myself. But instead of a slap, I stabbed myself internally.

"I'm sorry you had to see me freak out, and had to carry me all the way across the street. " His words took my attention away from my mind stabbing.

"It's just that I was surprised that you were in front of me, and that you heard me, and I guess your language  shocked me to... NOT that I see anything wrong with swearing! It's just that I barely met you an-"I pulled away. Not because I wanted to, but because I needed to get his attention so that he could breathe. 

I smirked a bit, looking at his startled expression, and the obvious redness creeping to his ears, but unoticed by him.

 "Don't mention it, kid."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, his face contorted to a look of dread.

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me. I won't bite." I wasn't that intimidating, was I?

"No it's just, I don't want anyone to hear me sing, is all."

...

_This day is seriously fucked up._

that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. So ridiculous, that I laughed. Not a chuckle, but my actual laugh. This person was just too adorable.

"Sorry sorry, I'm not laughing at you, just wow. You fainted, and screamed like death itself was tickling you, because I heard you sing? I don't know whats more messed up. The fact that you try to hide that voice of yours, or the fact the your voice is like a choir of fucking angels got to swear, and was celebrating like god gave them all promotions."

His face after I said that warmed my heart, and made it beat faster.

 "Well, thanks. But to make things clear, my voice can't be that good, mystery man." 

_Mystery man?_

"Oh! right! sorry, this morning I was talking to Petra, you know, the girl in front of the cemetery? Well she was talking about you and how you were a 'charmer"

Ohh, that's right.

_" and she said that she didn't catch your name. So I had the heart to give you a name, and called you 'mystery man'."_

"Well, my name in fact is not mystery man, but good try."

he chuckled. Then I held out his hand. 

"My name's Levi. Levi Ackermen."

he smiled, and held out his own hand. 

"My name's Eren. Eren Yeager."


	3. Shitty day full of crap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Levi, Eren is in DEAP shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm going to be totally honest: I have problems. I started this fic, not even 17 hours ago, and I'm already on my third chapter. I'm not very sure whether or not that's good for the fic, makes me look desperate, or if no one cares. Haha. I started this fic at wht, 3:47 A.M. It's like 11:50, cause my creativity is shit. So, here's a chapter full of shit.
> 
> Words of wisdom...  
> Watch your step dear readers...

**_Eren's Pov_ **

Well, I don't know what I did to upset the universe, but looks like the world just wants to mess with my week. It started off as a chain reaction, which I know now as: LIfe.

Let's recount my week, starting on Sat.

Saturday: I found out we needed to pay of dept of about, I dunno, $50,000.00. (putting the dept for the house and Mikasas school together, that is)

Sunday: I basically cried in the arms of a complete stranger, after fainting because he heard me sing. ( I'll get to that later)

Monday: My work is shittier than Usual. 

That's just great for me, considering it's Monday. As I said earlier, my job on Monday is just soooo fucking awesome. I get to wake up every Monday and Thursday, so I could work at the McDonald across the street. Working there is usually always shitty, but today was even shittier than usual. Again, how about we go down the fucking list.

1) I had to clean the bathrooms today

2) There was a party for a kid who was 1 years old

3) All his friends were still in diapers

...

You can probably guess what happened, right? If not, let me paint you a picture. Shit, shit, lots of shit, oh, and did I mention shit? Yeah thought so. It was basically what started my shitty day, which was Ironic, considering all the shit I had to clean up. I had to do that for 5 fucking hours straight. And the best part? $12.00 fucking dollars. Per. Hour. Which is only $60.00 a day if I did my math right. So yeah, not helping much toward the dept I was talking about earlier, now was it.

When I got home, there were things needed to be done. First off, I needed a shower, I smelled like shit.(Quite literately, I just stepped in some 3 year old's shit)Then I needed to find another job, because I don't want to end my life thinking, "I wish I said I had fulfilled my dreams, but didn't because I was too busy cleaning up shit." or some crap like that. I decided I would work at a bar, since it pays well, and I would rather memorize drinks then having to work at that junk pile of a restaurant again. 

I looked up some bars who were needing bartenders, but I didn't find any. I was on for about 30 Min. and didn't find any. Just about I was about to give up and close my laptop to get something to eat, I decided to scroll to the bottom of the screen one last time.

_Come on world. Just this once, don't ruin my chance at a job.'_

I once again didn't know what I did to the universe, but it looked like it was done kicking my ass. But what I saw probably knocked out 50 years of age, because my life saving job wasn't what I was expecting.

On the screen read the words,

_Hello there unknown artists of the world! Introducing the show that will bring you to stardom: The Voice!_

'hmp' Yeah right. I was about to close the computer, because the thought of the world wanting me to sing in front of millions of people was ridiculous, right? Before I could close the screen,  I heard my door open slowly.

"Eren?" Mikasa peeked her head in, and she came in once she saw my brown head of hair.

"What is it, Mika?" 

I was expecting her to call me out for dinner, since it was 7:13 P.m, and we usually eat dinner at 7:00, but I saw a determined glint in her eyes as I turned to face her. 

"Eren, I need you to listen carefully, and to think about everything I am about to say before you refuse, ok?" I nodded, and motioned her to sit next to me on my messy bed.

"Ohh Mika, why so serious?" I was trying to lighten up the mood, but it looked like I just made it heavier, so I decided to shut up for a bit.

She sighed, and with a saddened tone, said,"I know about the money you have to pay off, Eren."

Oh no. 

"What?! How do you know about that?! I bet it was horseface who told you, wasn't it!" That fucker. I bet he thought I couldn't take care of myself, so he went and ratted to my sister, because I'm in trouble? He'll pay later. Oh god, I could punch a wall right now. Or better yet, that guys neighing horseface face.

"Eren, calm down. Don't be an idiot, I've known for a long time now, I'm not stupid."

"How did you find out?!?" 

God I'm screwed. She rolled her eyes sarcastically, but they still gleamed with worry, I could see that much.

"When I come back from school, I would see you on the table surrounded by bills." She paused, then went on after glancing at me to make sure I was taking this all in. Damn right I'm taking this in.

"I just hide them and put them in your room, so you would think I didn't know..."

To say I saw white was totally wrong. I didn't see white like when I was lightheaded, I saw different colors, particularly green, cause I felt like throwing up again.

"Why would you hide that?" I needed to know.

"It's because I know you worry about it, and become guilt ridden that I knew." She finished her sentence with a hug, and after a few moments of silence, I decided that today I could be a bit soft. I felt tears coming down my face again. This time because of not just guilt, but disappointment, because I couldn't take care of my sister, because I couldn't help her through her times either now, and she was left to hold me while I wallow in my pain, just like that day...

"I'm sorry Mikasa. I wanted to tell you I wanted a better life for you. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." I hugged her back, hoping that my feelings would be expressed through action, because just saying my sorrow wouldn't be enough this time.

"I forgive you. But that's not all I wanted to tell you." She looked at me again, this time face full of worry, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

is that, regret?

"You know how every Saturday or Thursday, I would go visit Annie at her house to hangout?"

"Mikasa, this is not the time to talk about your hot lesbian sex with me. If your gonna-"

"No Eren. It's not that, It's just" Surprisingly, she didn't blush like I thought she would, she just sat there with her usual blank expression, but I could still sense that something in her voice.

"On the Thursdays and Saturdays I'm gone, I go on a job..."There it is again.

"A job?"

and again.

"Yes Eren, I work at club rose every Thursday and Saturday, and I found a job for you so I-"

That's it. I can't stand this. I hugged her again, but not because of guilt, because of happiness. Happiness, but I was still a bit angry at her for not telling me about this, but happy. It may sound messed up, but the fact that she cared enough to go behind my back and not tell me, and the fact that she, my strong headed sister, was so UNSURE of herself, that my anger for her subsided.

"I'm Sorry Ere-"

"Shut up."

I felt bad again for snapping at her, but I needed to make a point.

"Ere-"

"No. Mikasa, stop looking so damn crushed. I'm not mad at you for protecting me. Sure, I was at first, but I can't stand to look at you so broken looking. So, I forgive you." She instantly perked her head, and I was happy to see  her eyes filled with hope again, so I decided to hold the conversation on a bit longer.

"So about this job you were mentioning earlier..?"

"It's not really a job much, but over the past 3 months I could tell the stress of paying off the bills were getting on you, so I found something that would keep you happy, but pay off our dept in the processes."

Okay, wait pause for a second. Something to perk me up, and still get our bills paid? I knew Mikasa was smart and cunning, but not this cunning. Especially since she got this 'job' opening from a friend from a bar...

"Mikasa, not trying to sound paranoid or shit, but if you want me to work the pole at your bar then-"

"NO!" I flinched. Okay, so I guess I didn't have to strip for anyone, good right?

"No, nothing like that. But please listen carefully." I watched her for anything that showed signs of lingering regret, but found none, so at least she was sure of herself, and when my sister was sure of herself, what could go wrong?

"Have you ever heard of the voice?" 

the voice

I started talking slowly, making sure my voice didn't crack or show any emotion of what happened Sunday morning.

"Yeah, that singing competition..?"

"Well, apparently my boss is close to one of the judges on the voice, and I showed them one of your old singing competition tapes."

Thinking about what she just said, I tried to sound calm.

"And I'm qualified to audition?"

seriously?

"Yes. The auditions are this Sunday, and you officially get  to audition."

I don't know what came over me. I thought I hated singing for anyone other than crowds. But for some odd reason, when I thought about singing in front of a crowd, on a stage, I remembered a certain someones face, and I suddenly remembered what he said to me about my voice.

_"Sorry sorry, I'm not laughing at you, just wow. You fainted, and screamed like death itself was tickling you, because I heard you sing? I don't know whats more messed up. The fact that you try to hide that voice of yours, or the fact the your voice is like a choir of fucking angels got to swear, and was celebrating like god gave them all promotions."_

I smiled at that, surprising Mikasa for a second before she understood.

"So that's a yes?"

Bring it on universe, just try to fuck this up for me now. I dare you.

"Hell yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **The next Day**_

Last night I called Armin to tell him that I made up my mind. I was going to audition, and I'm gonna make history. But first, I needed someone to talk to. I checked the clock. It was 8 a.m, so Mikasa was still at school. I decided to look up more about the voice and see what I'm going to have to prepare myself for.

_During the blind auditions, the decisions from the musician coaches are based solely on voice and not on looks. The coaches hear the artists perform, but they don't get to see them -- thanks to rotating chairs. If a coach is impressed by the artist’s voice, he/she pushes a button to select the artist for his/her team. At this point, the coach’s chair will swivel so that he/she can face the artist he/she has selected. If more than one coach pushes their button, the power then shifts to the artist to choose which coach they want to work with. If no coach pushes their button, the artist is eliminated from the competition._

Okay, so looks like I don't have to worry about my looks. I think I can get at least one judge to pick me, so all I really have to worry about is what I'm going to sing.

I looked through my playlist, and I found the song I was going to sing. I smiled, I know this song all too well, but that's why I have to show the world this song.

I was about to look up the judges when,

"EREN!!!!" I whipped my head around to find horsefaces arms around me,(in which I was guessing was the attepmt at a hug)but ended up as a tackle to the floor,  closing  my laptop in the process.

"AGGH! HORSE FACE?!?WHAT THE HELL?"

I struggled violently until he sat up and held out his hand. After spitting on my own, I gabbed his hand and yanked my self up and pleaded to see that he was wiping his hand on his sleave in disgust 

"fucking gross" he muttered under his breath. 

I scoffed. What the fuck was that all about?

“It’s your own fault, you know. What normal person let’s a horse tackle them? You looked like you were raping me, for gods sakes.”

“That can’t be true. I’m the only thing Jean rapes.” I yelped, and stared right at the blonde standing at the door.

“Jean! Either you guys are having tons of sex and Armin is turning into a Minnie you, or Armin is actually going through puberty and isn’t as delicate as a kindergartner anymore. I highly doubt any of those are true.” Jean rolled his eyes at me.

“Don’t get all sassy there, Yeager. And for your information, yes, were ARE having tons of sex. I bet you just wanted to know all the details.”

“Oh?” I questioned, my right brow rising slightly as my lips quirked into a smirk. Staring pointedly at Armin, I said, “I didn’t think you would last that long, Mr. Arlert? Or should I say future horse bride?” I said wiggling my eyebrows.

With a squeak, Armin basically wined at me saying things like, “ your horrible” or “That’s emberrasing”, While Jean was saying shit like,” I don’t think that’s a bad idea.” Or stuff like,” I can picture you in a dress.”

I was about to comment, when I remembered something.

“Oi, Jean. Break up the argument for when your married. Why did you jump me?”

He stopped talking to Armin for a second, and stared back at me, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“God Yeager, don’t make this awkward or anything. I just wanted to congratulate you in getting over your thing of singing and shit.”

…

“Is the sky falling? Or is the famous douche of the century actually being a not complete douche?”

“Hey! I came here to congratulate you, and this is how you show your appreciation?!?”

There’s the annoying horse I know and despise.

Then, right when I was about to call him an idiot or something like that, he had the guts to pull on a shit eating grin on his face.

“I guess that means you don’t want the extra large pizza I bought that’s sitting on the table..?”

That’s it. I snapped right there. I leaped up and before heading towards the kitchen, hugged Jean(ew, I know) and kissed Armin on the cheek before bounding into a chair like a fuckin hawk and destroying the pizza. I didn’t really care about how Jean was complaining about stupidness running into his veins, Or how Armin was beet red and looked like he was about to pas out.

If there is one thing you must know. It’s just I fucking love pizza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _The next morning._**

Today was Tuesday. One of the rare days that I could get some actual damn time to myself after a day of full of shit. I wanted so, SOOOOO so badly to just sleep in today and not worry about anything trivial like how bad I smell or look. But I knew I had to train my voice a bit before I even have a chance to get picked by the judges.

I went back to my computer, and went on youtube so memorize and perfect the song I was about to sing. 

 ***Authors note** (Hello there my prettys. I'm sorry that I didn't put on the name or what the song sounded like. Wait, no I'm not. Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. xD)

I had already memorized it, but it's been a while since I sang it. Thinking about it made my heart ache, because it reminded me so much about my mom. This song wasn't anything special. Just made by a couple of people in a band, but the words and feeling in it reminded me of my past, of my mother. So, I learned to love and hate it. Love since it was pretty beautiful. Hate, because it reminded me of dark thoughts.

After watching it for about 8 times, I tried it out myself. It wasn't bad, but it needed some work. 

_somethings missing._

while I was thinking about the song I was going to sing, I felt a sudden sadness wash over me. I knew what was missing now.

It was my mom. 

When I was little, my mom encouraged me, and I tried even harder because the more I improved, the more she smiled. So I went to my last resort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Flash-back**_ ** _  
_**

_"Mom? Why did you say goodbye?"_

_"Oh Eren, I won't leave you." Not leaving? Was mom lying to me?_

_I wanted to say more, to beg to stay._

_"NO! Is it something I did?? I promise to be a good boy! I won't be winey anymore!"I couldn't see her sad smile, I was too busy wimping my tears away._

_"It's okay Eren. I know how to make you feel better." She reached to her neck, and slipped off a key that was hanging around by a brown string._

_"This is the key to my heart, and it can unlock all my feelings for you and Mikasa, my pride, love and joy. If you hold this, all your fears will go away." I took it with shakey hands, and held hers tighter._

_Her eyelids were closing._

_"Mom? Mom! Mommy! Don't go!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _**Later that night** _

_"Eren! What the hell is this?!" Father was standing over me, holding the key up to my face as I was knocked back by the back of his hand._

_"I-It w-was something m-mommy g-gave m-me before sh-she left" I tried to say, while I was still on the floor crying in my room after he had struck me._

_"You don't deserve this. You were the one who killed her. YOU did!" He shrieked, and started kicking me in the stomach, until I saw black._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Present time**_

I remember that day so clearly. I still remember where dad kept it. It was in his room in the attic. In the old house. I shook my head.

_That's just wishfull thinking. I can't possibly go back after me and Mikasa went through all the trouble to get away from him. Besides, the memory of mom is enough, and he would probably kill me on sight if he knew  I came back just for that._

No matter. I'll still win, just try me, shitty day, shitty dad. I'm gonna win.

 


	4. The damn office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levi had an interesting encounter with Eren, how will he react once he knows that he will audition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweetys. I'm going to be totally honest. This story is a BIT rushed.(NO, like, totally rushed) This is my first story, but with the few days I have left off, I need to do this now. So I just want to apologize in advance if this is sloppy. I also know that My first chapter was utter crap, so, yeah. Anyway, I won't bother with my words of wisdom, they were stupid. So, with out further ado, lets go into the mind of LEVI!!

_**Levi Pov** _

What the fucks wrong with me.

The universe wants to screw with me apparently. Here's how my week went

Sunday:Found out Hanji signed me up to train brats to my singing standards, AND met a brat who caught my attention.

Monday:When I got to work, my desk was stacked high with damn papers.

Tuesday:I found out that the damn brat from Sunday was going to audition on the show  **I** was about to judge.

Well, fuck you too, universe.

And just my luck, since it's Tuesday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Earlier This morning**_

I had a daily routine of my day. Which went like this.

1: Talk to Hanji on the phone.

2: Rid myself of filth from sleeping.

3: Get a cup of coffee.

4: Go to work.

After the usual phone call from Hanji, I went to my bathroom. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was clean, which was all the mattered to me. I stripped off my clothes and threw them into the hamper, and stepped into the shower. DAMN, I loved showers. 

I stood there for about 3 Mins. just relishing the warmth, till I got the bar soap and quickly scrubbed myself. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was being dirty. After my shower, (Which lasted a good solid 20 Mins.) I went to my kitchen to get my cup of coffee. 

Once again, my kitchen wasn't anything special, just a normal kitchen with a fridge, stove, and sink. It was however bigger than the average kitchen, with marble shelves, and drawers holding silverware and the usual things you find in a kitchen, like plates and mugs, or some shit like that.

Same goes for my apartment. I didn't really care for luxury items, like what you would expect a famous singer with thousands would. My apartment was still pretty spacious though. I had a flat screen in the living room, which was about 20 Feet from my kitchen, and a pretty comfortable coach, with a few recliners, of course. I had a table for eating, too. Cause I wasn't a complete loner, I had friends.

After getting my coffee, I took the stairs to the basement. Why the stairs and not the elevator? Call it being paranoid, but I don't really trust elevators, or the fact that I would have to stay in the same room with a complete stranger. Especially that, since I would probably be bothered to give them an  auto graph or shit. Not to sound like I have a big head or anything, but my names been known for quite a while now, singing at my tours, or guest starring in other shit like teen awards and stuff.

When I got to the bottom floor, I made my way to my black bentley. The only real luxuriate item I owned would probably be my car. It was a bit expensive, but hey, need to make a point. My work wasn't far, or hard to notice either. I was a tall building, with the crest 'wings of freedom' right above the front doors. when I pulled up to the front , I said good morning to some people who I didn't know the names of, but knew were important. So, why not.

After saying some hello's, I chose to use the elevator today, since this was work and I knew people here, and I didn't want to sweat in what I was <http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v2/565675789_1/Men-s-Short-Sleeve-Saturated-Stripe-font-b-Shirt-b-font-Party-Wear-Slim-Handsome-Casual.jpg>  wearing. It wasn't much, but I didn't want to go to work looking like a complete idiot. I was wearing a striped polo, with sleaves that just went over my forearm, and hugged my body a bit tightly. I wore some faded out jeans, and combat boots, since this I was COO, I had power over most peopl here, so no one could judge me.

I stepped in the elevator and just my luck. It was shitty glasses.

"Levi!!!!~"Hanji lunged at me and hugged the living hell out of me.

"OI! what the fuck, HANJI get off of me!"Trying to pry her off of me now was pointless, so I just stood there until she was satisfied. After a few seconds, she let go, and stared at me with her 'cute face', which was her sticking her lower lip out and making her eyes bigger. I guess I saw this coming, since I avoided her for  yesterday,(It's Tuesday) but she annoyed the hell out of me, so what do you expect?

"Levi! Why did you avoid me yesterday! And even after the hard work I did to finish early!"

God, why did she have to make things so difficult.

"And do you know how hard  **I** had to work to leave early since  **I** was avoiding you? My desk was basically filled of papers that YOU had to do. I left early cause I was pissed." **  
**

"Levi~."She looked at me disapprovingly

"That CANT be true, your  _always_ pissed!"She had a point. But still more pissed than usual.

"Well, can't forget that you signed me up for a shitty t.v show. WITHOUT my permission."

"But Levi~~~. It's good publicity~. And you haven't had any shows or anything in like 5 months! This was perfect. We can't have your fanbase lowered, now can we?" She tutted.

I guess that's fair enough, but quit frankly I was happy for the piece and quiet that I was getting, since with no public showings the paparazzi didn't have any firepower against me. Before I was about to retort something to her, the elevator doors opened, and I was prepared to make a b-line to my office when,

"Oof. What the hell? Watch where your going you little-"

"Well hello there, Levi. What's put you in a grumpy mood so early in the morning?" Oh great, now 2 of my 'friends' were in front and back of me. Just my luck.

"Hey eyebrows, watch where your going next time. Jesus fucking christ, your like a brick wall for god's sake. I could've died." I growled, looking up to see that fucker smile his business grin. 

"I'm terribly sorry, but you were so small that I didn't notice you." I take that back, these weren't my friends, these were people who trying to annoy the LIFE out of me. I was going to die early because of them.

"Whatever, don't you have some work shit you needed to attend to?" I questioned, while stepping out of the elevator followed by Hanji.

"Why yes, actually that's why I came. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Finally, some actual work being done.

"Fine, but whatever the hell it is, were not going to talk about it here amongst these commoners." Glancing back at Hanji, who was wearing an exited grin, I glared at her,

"That includes you, shitty glasses. Let's head to my office to talk, before she starts drooling."

"Actually, I would like to speak in my office, if that doesn't trouble you much." His office, there must be some serious shit happening.

"Hanji, don't follow me or Erwin, or I will sneak poison into your food so that it looks like you suicide  yourself.  If you so much as peek into his office, your dead. Let's go." I said nodding toward Erwin, and went back into the elevator to get to the 12th floor, where his office is.

Once we came out, we headed into his office. His was more, how do I put it, grand, compared to mine. My doors were simple glass doors, where you can see through them. Mine were modern, but still gave it a dashing look, with the silver handles, and silver bars at top. But Erwin's, his just screamed old-style badass. 

They were big, wooden double doors, with golden knocking handles, and was probably as tall as 2 fucking Erwin's stacked on top of each other. Just looking at the doors were intimidating enough, with out the plaque next to his door saying, "Chief Executive Officer Erwin Smith". That I have to admit, was intimidating as hell. 

When we walked in,(Me first, of course) I took in the place. Looked like he re-decorated. In the middle of the room was a blue rug, with gold edges. At the far back was his desk, which was equally as intimidating as the door. It was brown mahogany, and the front hat intricate designs. There was also a laptop surrounded with papers. In front were 2 spinning chairs, that looked like playthings compared to Erwin's big ass chair, which was also brown. 

The rooms wall were a warm tan, but not dark enough to become brown. Looking around, the walls color suddenly reminded me of a certain persons face... Wait, stop that. Not the time to get caught up in my weird encounters.

Walking to one of the chairs, I plopped down,(Rather ungracefully, if I must say) and crossed my legs, as Erwin walked around his desk to sit in his big ass chair. As I looked at him with my narrowed eyes, he rested his chin on both hands and stared back at me.

"So, what's so important that we must go all the way back to your office?" I questioned, and rested my chin on my left hand as well.

"Well, since you so graciously asked, I should tell you. You know the bar that Hanji runs, Levi?" I raised my right eye-brow. 

"Yeah, club Sina, isn't it?"

"Yes, well you see, we are in need for an artist to sing a new love song that Krista composed." Well this caught my interest.

"Okay, so you want me to sing it or something? Fine, but-" He cut me off.

"No, actually. Here's the thing. I don't want any famous artist singing it." Oh,

"So like, Justin Beiber cause-" He gave a hardy laugh, his voice resonating against the walls.

"Oh Levi, you can be funny when you want. No. You see, Hanji found someone who sings very well, actually so well, that I think he has enough talent to make it in this industry. He just needs a little push into the spotlight, and I think you can help him."

Pshh. That's bullshit. 

"And she found this person at the bar?"

"No. And this is what makes it interesting. His sister, actually, showed her a video of him singing when he was ten, and right now he's 18. He is very talented, and what more he's auditioning for the show were going to be in on Sunday." Why does that sound so...Familiar?

"So you want me to bring this brat to stardom, even though he's auditioning for 'the voice'." He nodded.

"And his SISTER, wants him to be recognized?" He nodded.

"And how do you know exactly that he's a good singer, hm?" While I was speaking, he pulled out his I-phone 6, and handed it over to me. It's going to take a LOT to impress me, especially from a ten year old brat. I decided not to complain, and took it from his giant hands. I propped my arm onto my crossed leg, and stared at the screen to look at the face who supposedly sang 'well'.

And my fucking heart stopped. 

On the screen, was a boy with messy brown locks, and see green eyes speckled with blue and gold. 

Oh my fucking god. I just might be a pedophile. 

His voice was beautiful, and I could tell right away who it was. It was Eren Fucking Yeager. Even If my eyes were closed, I could still feel that overwhelming innocence plow into my ears, and make my heart beat a bit faster. I could tell his voice was good even when he was little. The only thing that has changed from then and now, is that his eyes were holding something stronger than innocence, it held happiness. Which was much different from when I heard him sing in the cemetery. I don't know why, but it made my heart ache slightly.

I didn't know the name of the song, which surprised me. So my best guess could be that it was pretty old. His voice was smooth, and he hit the high notes impeccably. After the video ended, I handed it back to him, and asked the first words that came to my mind.

"So he's going to join the voice?" He seemed surprised, but composed himself after a few moments.

"Yes, does this bother you?" Damn, could he be more _dense?_

"Hell yes it bothers the FUCK out of me. Do you realize how messed up this is? The whole point of 'the voice', is that we solely pick a singer based off of their voice. We just saw his face. And you WANT him to rise to stardom. Isn't that just fucking going against the show? I didn't know you wanted to get your hands dirty." I expected him to get that gleam into his eyes, the gleam that held a calculating feel. But all it held was understanding.

"Well, I see someone did some research." I just gave a half hearted 'che' and nodded to him to go on.

"That's not what I want you to do. I want you to pick him on your own accord. He will go up, but I'm not asking you to pick him automatically because I told you about him. I just want to show you, and tell you my plans for him, whether you want to coach him or not. I can tell that he has potential, I just want you to know that the people who audition are all handpicked, and not just people who have what you call'crappy voices'. But all I'm trying to say is, this boy is perfectly matched for you, and my plans for him will run alot smoother, if you just considered the possibility to choose him. It's your choice, but just giving you a heads up on what is to come in the future, for your sake, not mine." 

...

I sighed. Damn, he was smooth. Just like captain fucking America.

"Okay, fine. Let's say I do pick him, you want me to rig the competition so he wins?" As I turned my head to stare into his eyes, I caught it.

_There it is._

I finally caught that calculating gleam he wanted to hide so much. 

"No, I will leave that decision to you. You are dismissed."

 Un-crossing my legs, I got up and reached for the door. Looks like I know who'se going to be on my team.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _Wednesday Morning_**

Yesterday was utter hell. I had a shit load of paperwork to handle, and I'm surprised Erwin doesn't claw his hair out sooner then I do, cause I was about ready to. Thankfully, today I have a day off, since they were preparing the adds and promotional video for 'The Voice."

I had a strange dream last night. It was a playback of my 'encounter' with the brat named Eren. I expected waking up to be a total bitch, but I was surprised to find out that I woke up feeling a bit...refreshed.

_That's something you don' see everyday._

Once again, thank god for a day off. It was 8:00 A.m, which was like heaven greeted my eyes. I reached for my phone that was on my nightstand, un-surprised to see that I had 6 missed calls from Hanji at 6:03 A.m, since of course that's when I usually wake up.(Even thought work starts at 7:15. I like being early.)

I decided to be a heartless bastard, and not call back. After looking at the ceiling for some reason, I climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom, which was 10 ft. away from my bed. My bed was king-sized, and it was comfortable enough. I didn't really have much in my room, just a closet, bed, nightstand, and my small table next to it in case there was extra paperwork to be done(Which was alot, unserprisingly)

I took off my loose white night shirt, and slipped out of my black sweats. Not bothering to wait for hot water, I stepped into the shower, and closed the glass doors behind me. I stayed their until it got warm, and a certain someone's face bombarded my thoughts yet again.

Shit, why do I keep thinking of his face? It could just be his eyes, but for some odd reason, I can't stop thinking of Eren's voice, and the way he looked when he slept, right before I set him down on the bed.

_Yep,  I'm definitely turning into a pedophile._

I ran my hand through my hair, and started rinsing the shampoo out of it.

_Now that I think about it, he wasn't bad looking. Hell, even his face blotched with tears was pretty._

Sighing, I slipped out of the warmth of the shower, and wrapped the towel around my waist to put on a pair of clothes. I decided to wear a black button up and worn up jeans, with my usual combat boots. I needed to talk to Isabel. 

After brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and putting my clothes on, I didn't bother getting coffee, and just get some Mcdonalds or shit like that. I walked out of my apartment, down the stairs, out the door, and headed straight to the Mcdonalds I saw when I passed the cemetary the other day. 

_I needed to get my mind off of that brat._

**_Eren_ Pov**

This is the worst. I can't believe my boss at the Mcdonalds called me at fucking SIX in the morning, on a WEDNESDAY for fucks sake too, because he was short on people. I was soooooo ready to just quit, but I remembered that I have to win the competition, and until then, I couldn't really afford to lose any money.

So, I just slipped on my uniform, and told Mikasa that I had to work. Whatever, lets just get it over with.

**_Present time_ **

At least not everything is as bad as I thought it would be. I found out that I didn't need to clean any bathrooms, just had to take peoples orders and stuff like cleaning the tables, so no big deal or anything. The best part was that I just had to work until Marco would get here, and that was at 9:20, so no biggie.

It was currently 8:27 A.M, so I could be on break. Right when I was about to head to the back, I heard the door swing open with a ding.

_Fucking great, and just when I was about to go on my break too._

With the happiest and brightest smile I could muster, I turned my head, and greeted happily,

 "Good morning sir! How may I help you today?"  What I saw shocked me. 

Standing in-front of me was Levi, the person I met on Sunday, the person who heard me sing.

"Wah..?-" 

"Whats wrong, brat? You looked like I just ate shit or something." He said with a bored exrpression. I guess I was wearing a shit eating face. I should just give that face a name, since I wore it so much. I quickly composed myself, and just wore a smile.

_Wait, this was Levi. I could act normally, I shouldn't have to fake my smiles._

"No no! I'm sorry. Just surprised me for a second. I was just surprised." He raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised at what? I'm a costumer, aren't I? Shouldn't you be serving me the best you can?" Hah. That was good. I laughed, my actual laugh, and just smiled my actual smile, no fake sweetness.

"No, it's just that when I met you, you were all fancy and badass with your cool car parked outside, and I guess I couldn't Imagine someone as fancy as you to eat at a junkyard like this place." I said, which wasn't a lie.

"Really now? Should you be talking about your work like that?"

"Pfft"

"What's so funny now, brat?"

"Sorry, it's just that I know this place is a dumb. Hell, I would've quit years ago. I wanted to quit Monday, after all the shit I had to clean up." His eyes looked amused, bastard.(Not in the bad way, of course xp)

"Well then, why didn't you quit in years?" I fell silent, and I dropped my cheerful smile into a slightly sadder one, still keeping the smile on.

"Well, that's a long story, and you look like a busy man. What would you like to eat, mystery man?" I said, with a slight smirk this time. That amused look in his eyes seemed to relax his face, and he answered back without any  any snark remark.

"1 large coffee, black." 

"1 large coffee, coming right up. That would be $1 dollar, please." I said, handing him the cup. He gave me a dollar bill, and I immediately put it in the register. Afterwards, I went around the counter, and went to one of the seats infront.

"What are you doing, brat? You shouldn't be sitting down like a lazy shit during work, now should you?" I snorted

"I know that, you twat, it's just that it was about to be my break, until you went and opened the door,  and took my chance to go out and enjoy. It's about to end in like, 10 mins. now."

"Oh, so now your saying it's my fault? Harsh." He came to sit next to sit across from me, coffee in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tch, sitting down of course, what does it look like I'm doing. You blind or something."

"No, just why here?" Honestly surprised. 

"Cause I want to. Don't pay attention to me, just go back to your phone and play that flying bird app that all the teens I see playing is or some shit like that." I snorted again. wow, that's sad.

"Okayyy~."

_**Levi Pov** _

when I walked in, I almost turned around. 

_What the fuck??? This kid is everywhere_

Standing in by the counter was Eren. Fucking. Yeager. The same fucking yeager I was trying to get out of my mind. God damnit what is happening to my life.

I reluctantly stepped forward to the counter. My heart nearly stopped at what I saw. When he turned around to face me, on his face was a beautiful, warm and friendly smile. That smile almost made ME smile,(that was pretty hard to do), and it was enough to make my heart beat. It was hard to keep the bored look on my face, as he said to me in the sweetest voice you probably have ever heard.

  "Good morning sir! How may I help you today?"

I was stunned again, by the face he made. It almost made me laugh, but I held that in too, not wanting to sound like a douche again. But of course I found a way to make myself sound like one.

"Whats wrong, brat? You looked like I just ate shit or something."

Shit. He made an adorable face again. He started babbling off like he did on Sunday.

 "No no! I'm sorry. Just surprised me for a second. I was just surprised."

God could he do anything that wasn't cute?

"Surprised at what? I'm a costumer, aren't I? Shouldn't you be serving me the best you can?" Now I really sound like a douche. Great work Levi, he'll probably look at you funn-

He laughed at that. A beautiful, carefree laugh, that was adorned by another bright smile, except this one held an emotion that looked like relief. Fuckkkkkkkk god wants me to make a mess of myself.

 "No, it's just that when I met you, you were all fancy and badass with your cool car parked outside, and I guess I couldn't Imagine someone as fancy as you to eat at a junkyard like this place."

Baddass, huh? guess I should take that as a compliment. Fuck, I needed to slow my heart rate. fuck fuck fuck.

"Really now? Should you be talking about your work like that?" Just changeee the subject.

"Pfft" Now he was amused? The hell.

"What's so funny now, brat?"

Now I have to know.

"Sorry, it's just that I know this place is a dumb. Hell, I would've quit years ago. I wanted to quit Monday, after all the shit I had to clean up."

Omg. My mask might fall off if this kid keeps talking. Who talks about their work like that? Man, this kid has balls.(Oh fuck, that sounded suggestive) Now I needed to change the subject. So I just had to say what came to my head.

"Well then, why didn't you quit in years?"

Pause?

"Well, that's a long story, and you look like a busy man. What would you like to eat, mystery man?" He replied with a sad smile.

_Shit shit shit. Look what you did. Your just briliant Levi. SHIT. I reminded him of something._

"1 large coffee, black." 

wow, now I just ordered. Smooth comeback, just smooth.

"1 large coffee, coming right up. That would be $1 dollar, please." After I gave him the dollar, he put it away and began to walk out of the counter. What was he doing. Was he heading towards me? Fuck, why is my heart beating again?! 

To my relief,(And dismay), he went past me.

"What are you doing, brat? You shouldn't be sitting down like a lazy shit during work, now should you?" 

after what I said, I was certain that he was going to punch me, but instead,

"I know that, you twat, it's just that it was about to be my break, until you went and opened the door,  and took my chance to go out and enjoy. It's about to end in like, 10 mins. now."  He snorted, and looked back at his phone. I guess he could do other things than be cute, but his snark was rather, cute too.

"Oh, so now your saying it's my fault? Harsh." Fuck it. I should stop being awkward. I walked up, and sat in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

really?

"Tch, sitting down of course, what does it look like I'm doing. You blind or something."

"No, just why here?"

Oh, so that's why?

"Cause I want to. Don't pay attention to me, just go back to your phone and play that flying bird app that all the teens I see playing is or some shit like that."

He snorted, and looked back at his phone. Your kidding, right? Just when I was about to say something, the door swung open. A tall boy with black hair and freckles walked in. Eren turned around, but when he had his eyes on him, his face immediately brightened. He got up.

"Marco! Finally, can you take my shift, I need to do something really, REALLY important." The Marco kid smiled, and turned to him.

"Yeah. I'll tell Dot that once I settle my stuff. You can go early. And I'm really sorry about not getting here. You must have been really annoyed that you had to come in on such short notice."

I stood back and just watched. It looked like these two were close, which slightly annoyed me.

"No! It was no problem at all." Eren said, waving his hands infront of his face.

"Besides, I had this guy to talk to for a bit and keep my company, so no big deal." He replied, shaking the back of his head with his right hand, and nodding towards me.

I felt a light heat rush to the sides of my face, but quickly made it retreat. So instead, I just nodded back. The Marco kid stepped forward. I thought he would have asked for an autograph, but he didn't. Then something crossed my mind.

_Why hadn't Eren asked for one? He could have sold it and make some money, right?_

"Hello there. You must be Eren's friend I heard about? He talked about you on Monday a bit, and I wanted to meet you atleast once." He said, holding his hand out. I shook, it, and looked at Eren, who was now blushing a bit.

"M-Maro! Why would you tell him that?"

"Because it was true. Anyway, you can go on ahead. I'll just go in now."

"Thanks dude." Eren turned to me, and said

"Well, see you around I guess. I'm just gonna head to the cemetery. Bye!" He turned to walk out the door. No way was I gonna let him do that. I took his sleave, looking to my back to check to see if Marco was gone, and he was, and a bit hastily I breathed out,

"Can I go with you? I was about to go there too, to see my sister." I was sure he was about to look at me like some creep, cause who asked people if they wanted to see their dead sister with them, but instead he smiled.

"Sure, I was about to see my mother anyway. Let's go?" I let go of his sleave, sighed and nodded before I walked ahead of him.

"Yeah, lets go brat."


	5. The walk to the cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren and Levi meet at ere'ns work, what will they learn about eachother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so not much is happening here. Just catching up, and talking about how Levi was 'supposedly' just 'trying out' for the voice, when really we all know he's a judge. And I have to say that without this chapter, there wouldn't be any smut, so PLEASE don't get too bored. The actual explanation for the smut later on is gonna be towards the end of the chapter. and be warned, the updates on this story will be short, but they will be ATLEAST 1 chapter each week. So, thanks for reading!

_**Eren Pov** _

Even I was confused on what's currently happening. Right now I'm walking with a person I just met on Sunday. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, it was just his demeanor didn't really make me think of him as a guy who like to socialize, you know?

He was wearing all black, and even though they were unusually casual looking, you can tell that the leather jacket he was wearing wasn't very cheap. We just walked out of the Mcdonalds about 2 Min. ago, and were just walking side by side to the cemetery, which is about 8 blocks away. Even though it's a short walk, it was silent, and I had to say It was getting pretty awkard. So I cleared my throat to try to get his attention. He looked at me, turning his head slightly to the left, and stared at me with a piercing look.

I stiffened, since I wasn't expecting to look at me with such intensity, but in the short time that I've had a change to talk to him, I already figured that was just his natural look, so I was offended by it.

"So, um, do you live far from here?" 

"No, not really." He shrugged, and answered in a monotone.

"Oh," He pointed south behind his shoulder. 

"See that really tall building right there? The one that's next to the building with the wings?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that'ts where my apartment is. I live a bit off, but the streets here aren't so crowded, so I can walk and drive here a bit freely." I get that. There are tons of people in the heart of the city, and it could be stiff-ling sometimes.

"I understand. Me and Mikasa used to live around there in the city. I guess the run down feel of this place is comforting, right? I bet people look at your car alot, since you have one so nice, and your apartment. Damn, what I would give to sleep in one of those rooms for a day." That sounded a bit petty, but the small house me and Mika live in right now isn't exactly what you call 'comforting'

"I almost forgot. Mikasa's my sister, and we don't live that far off from the cemetery, just a 15 min. walk, actually." He nodded in understanding, after he looked at me. For a second, I saw a confused look on his face, but that must have been my imagination, since when I looked back, his face looked as apathetic as usual. 

"Hey, do you ever smile?" That must have sounded ridiculous, but I guess he took it seriously, since he chuckled and replied looking forward.

"Of course I do, it just takes a lot to make me smile, kid." I hummed.

"There's been something bothering me." His expression didn't change much, but I'll be sure to change that sooner or later.

"Really now? Care to enlighten me?"

"Why do you keep calling me things like 'kid' or brat. I have a name, you know." I glanced at his face for any emotion, but he kept looking forward.

"That bothers you? Fine, then why do you keep calling me 'mystery man'. I have a name too." I laughed out a bit, and gave a small smile.

"Good point." After that, we kept walking for 10 Min. in a comfortable silence.

Once we reached the gate, I was happy to see that Petra was still there, since it was 9:43, and she usually goes home at 10:00. Once she spotted me, she gave me her usual sweet smile, and waved. After a while, she finally noticed Levi walking next to me, expressionless and all.

"Hello there, Eren. Oh! And I see you made friends with mystery man. Welcome back, and thank you for visiting again." Levi stared at her for a second, until he muttered under his breath.

"Levi." It was really quiet, and Petra couldn't hear him.

"What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." It looked like Levi was a bit annoyed, so I answered for him, since Petra might not have understood the way he talks wasn't suppose to be rude.

I laughed, because it was seriously funny to see him so worked up over not hearing something barely over a whisper.

"sorry Petra, he's just shy." I said, nudging him on the shoulder.

"fuck off." He bit back with a voice filled with annoyance. I chuckled nervously.

"His names Levi. Surprisingly NOT mystery man."

Petra looked happy to know his proper name, and smiled sweetly at him.

"That's a very beautiful name, Levi." He just grunted. Man, this guy can be an ass sometimes.

"Levi, show some respect! Petra was so nice, have some manners."I said with an exasperated tone. All he did was roll his eyes, but nonetheless said a small "sorry", just barely over a whisper.

Apperently Petra heard that time, because she tucked the hair out of her face, and she only does that when she's happy or flustered. 

_Petra, you sly little thing. You heard him and just wanted him to repeat, didn't you?_

I laughed, and looked at Levi, before turning back to Petra to wiggle my eyebrows, as a silent gesture.

_Someone has a crushhh._

She must have understood what I was saying from my eye movements, because she gave me a sweet smile, and tilted her head to the side. 

I backed down, because from years of coming here every week, I learned that was a sign to back off, or you will receive no mercy, even if it was Petra.

All the time during our silent conversation, Levi stared at us, making it a bit awkward.

"Petra, me and Levi are going to see our family for a bit, we probably won't stay long, so don't worry. see you on Sunday! Let's go?" I looked at Levi, all he did was  shrug, and walked ahead, once again.

I sighed, waved a timid goodbye to Petra, and followed after the raven haired met. 

After a few moments, I forgot there was something I needed to know.

"Hey, so I know this might be a bit personal, but, where exactly is your sister's grave?" I asked sheepishly, with a slight smile.

"towards the center, by a bench."I perked up.

"Well, that makes things a bit easier, since my mother's buried around there too."He nodded again, and we continued down the path to the bench.

"you don't talk much, do you."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, because the most I've heard you talk is either a snarky comeback, and other than that, you would nod, or just grunt." I was being honest, it really did bug me.

"Oh, so now you want to chat happily along as we walk to our dead loved ones carcasses? Jee, quit the charmer, aren't we now." Sheesh, harsh. I must've looked hurt, because his gaze looked a bit apologetic, but he imiditatly put on a straight facade, and just kept walking.

"Look, sorry. I didn't mean anything bad. It's just that I didn't have the greatest week, and I guess I'm grumpier than usual." He confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled dryly."No kidding? So did I. This week was fucked up. Mind talking about your fucked up week? Or to crazy for my tiny mind." He replied with the same dry chuckle as me, but with less enthusiasm.

"Sure, why not. You are the only person I have to talk to other than my dead sister. So where do you want me to start? The start of my fucked up week, or just today."I looked thought for a second.

"All of it. I've got some time to kill, anyways." He looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, it started on Sunday. You know, when I first ran into you." I smirked, and told him to go on.

"My 'friend' or what I call the annoying shit that follows me around like a stalker, signed me up for something that requires me to do what I hate most."

"And that is?"

"Being around brats like you." I felt myself deflate a bit, but I didn't know why. So he looks at me like a brat?

"Don't get me wrong. Your not the worst brat I've met. But I have to teach these brats how to sing and shit, so yeah. Life sucks. Should I go on to the rest of the week?" I nodded, wanting to know more.

"Then on Monday, I went back to the office to find a shit stack of papers to me to sign and shit. So, yeah. That too."  I was surprised, since I thought I knew where he worked for a second.

"Wait, don't tell me. You work at..."

"Yup, that's right. I work at the wings of freedom. Your looking at the COO of the whole industry." I, once again, was shocked. And must have put on my shit eating face, because this time his usual smirk was a bit brighter than usual.

"You surprised, kid?" I can't believe he would ask that, after my reaction.

"Hell yeah I'm surprised! I can't believe I'm talking to THE coordinator of the wings of freedom. You don't know how much I love what you do. And that new video? The one called Jiyuu no tsubasa? I almost died watching It was sooo epic. I could hug you right now!" I cried excitedly. I couldn't believe he worked there, and coordinated it at that. I bet his mind is full of cool shit.

"Woah woah woah. Were not close enough for hugs." He said, smirk growing wider. I smiled back at him, and laughed a bit.

"Mind telling me the rest of your fucked up week?" 

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that. So, after Monday, I found out..." Hm? I wonder why he paused.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it's personal. I'll understand." His expression went stoic again, but the ghost of a smile was still on his face.

"Thanks, kid. I might tell you one of these days, but now you have to tell me about your fucked up week, since I so graciously told you mine." I nodded again, and gave on a determined look.

"Okay, but first promise me this." His left eyebrow witched up, but none the less, he still gave a curt nod of his head, which meant that he was listening.

"Don't freak out with what I'm about to tell you. Okay?" He once again, nodded, and looked at me while walking.

I breathed in, and started."So Saturday, I found out that we were screwed. We had an over all dept of 50,000 dollars, and I basically was panicking." I looked to see his face, and was surprised to see that he reacted.

_Finally_

I laughed nervously, and continued."So yeah, that happened. After that, on Sunday, I quit literally cried into your arms.- It wasn't that bad." I said quickly, feeling a warmth spread to my cheeks.

_was I blushing? Stop it Yeager! Don't start gaying out on me now!_

" No, it was just embarrassing, I guess." Oh my god, I sound like a highschool girl.

"haha. Should I go on?" He looked back at me, so I took that as a yes.

"Then on Monday, I had to clean up shit."

...

...

"HAHAHAHA!" 

"EEP!"

What the fuck?! Levi was laughing? It took a bit to take in what happened. His head was thrown back, and he was letting out a hardy laugh, not like any of his chuckles, or laugh that I heard on Sunday, his true laugh. I then realized that that 'eep' was produced from me. I blushed, and realized that it didn't exactly sound manly.

He still laughed, stopping to place his hands on his knees and hunched his back. Still wheezing from time to time. I stopped with him, and started babbling a bit to catch his attention. God, I must look like a mess.

"Wh-what h-happend? Oh u-um I do-dont usually sound l-like that." I stuttured, god, just kill me.

"Haha. I'm sorry. It's just" He paused to catch his breath."It was hard enough to not laugh, with you being the brat you are. But shit, you could be an actual comedian some day. Jesus motherfucking christ, Eren."

I grinned"HAH! You finally said my name. Levi~." He looked at me for a second, looking dumbstruck, till he smiled.

"I wasn't kidding though, I really did have to clean some sorry kids shit on Monday." I said a bit bashfully.

_Goddamnit, no one should look so HOT when they smile._

"That is bad...Than how bout Tuesday? Was that fucked up?" I smiled, remember the talk me and Mikasa had.

"Yeah. I wanted to find a job at a bar." He looked at me questionably. wait, Don't tell me.

"A bar, huh?" Don't you dare ask that.

"Yeah." I said each sound slowly, not wanting my voice to shake.

"So...You want to be a stripper?" Oh fuck.

"Fuck no! Why would you? Wha!? Grrr" I knew that didn't sound threatning, cause even I knew how red my face was growing.

"No, I wanted to be a bartender." He suddenly covered his mouth with his right hand, and looked away. It was followed with a muffled 'go on'

"Okay, so I was hoping for some sort of saving grace, but I found out my saving grace, was a show. My sister was all like,  "eren you should go, this will make you happy' blah blah and shit like that. And then I was like, 'no Mikasa, like I would have even made it to the auditions.' since you need to have an invitation and shit. Then she surprised me like,'Well no need to worry! 'cause I got you a spot while working at the job I never told you about, and to top it off, it was at a bar!' And then I was like,'You didn't lose your virginity, did you?' and then she was like'hell no'. So, now I have to train my ass off for a show I'm probably not gonna win. Other than that, theres my fucked up week. Pretty messed up, huh?"I looked back at Levi, to be faced with his small smile. Fuck.

"Jesus Eren, you just want me to laugh." I raised my left eyebrow. 

"And what makes you say that? I mean I do, but why are you suggesting that now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because, dumb ass, your voice is hella awesome. And it's pretty to hard to get compliments out of me. Besides, do you even know where the show is being held at?"

...

...

shit.

"No..."

"Thought so. It's in Hollywood."

"..."

"As in...Hollywood...California..?"

"Mhmm"

I covered my face in both hands. I'm such an idiot, we didn't even ask.

"Shit!" 

"Hey brat, can I tell you something more fucked up?"

"More fucked up than this? Sure, try."

"I'm signed up for the voice, and I have an extra ticket there, plus the hotel I'm staying at has 2 beds."

...

"So are you saying what I THINK your saying?" He nodded.

"You want me to use your extra plane ticket, AND sleep in the same apartment, for who knows how long..." Another nod.

"Sure, I'm down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm desperate. So why not? You don't seem all that bad, so sure. I just have to tell Mikasa."

"How about call right now?" I was puzzled, but sooner the better. After getting my phone out and calling her cell, I heard her pick up the phone after 3 rings.

"Yes?" 

"Hey Mikasa, you busy?"

"No, it's lunch time. What is it, Eren?"

"So, remember that show I signed up for? Do you know where it's being held?"

"..."

"Thought so. Okay, so this might sound weird, but I'm here with my...Friend..?" I looked at Levi carefully, and was relieved to see that he wore a smirk. 

_At least I was considered a friend._

"Yeah, and he's part of the competition. Turns out, it's being held in Hollywood. And he has extra plane tickets and a room with 2 beds. So I was wondering if it was okay to go with him?"

_Here it comes._

I braced myself for her to yell at me in disapproval, but it didn't come.

"Sure. On one condition."

"Yeah?" Once again, sounding out each syllable slowly, to make sure it didn't give away my surprised emotion.

"Do you trust him." She said, in the tone of voice I heard her speak in after mother died, and asked if we would be okay. I smiled to myself, because this means she trusts Levi already.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. We'll talk about it when you get home. I have to go, lunch is over. Bye Eren, love you."

"Love you too, yeah, I'll be safe, bye."

I looked at Levi, with a wide smile.

"Guess were gonna be roomies!"

He scoffed."Your such a child."

I pouted, making him smirk again. By the time I looked up, I saw that we were already in front of the bench.

"So where's your sister?" He pointed, and I looked to see that her grave was just right of my mothers. I smiled.

"Where's your mom?" I pointed left of his sister. His eye's widened a bit, but they softened, and we just sat down, staring at the pieces of stone. 

"Do you want to talk first? Or is it okay if I go." He signed for me to go first. I usually feel uncomfortable when I talk to mom in front of people, but oddly enough, I felt as if he wouldn't judge me, so I just talked to her normally.

"Hey mom. How have you been? I'm doing well. The bills are still a pain in the ass, but I went through some fucked up measures on Monday. Turns out I'm going to start singing for 1,000,000 dollars. Amazing, isn't it?! I mean, we would be able to pay off the dept, AND get a nicer house! We won't move away too far though. Who knows? We might just buy off the old house, after an old fart moves out." I noticed Levi's eye's  gleam for a second, but ignored it, since the only thing I should focus on is mom. But there's never a time when I can't mess with him.

"Guess what? I made a new friend. His name's Levi. It's a cool name, right? He even works at the record label I was talking about! Hmm, describe him, you say? Let's see, grumpy, sarcastic, foul mouthed." I glanced at Levi, holding in the chuckle that was threatening to come out, since the glare he was giving me was absolutely murderous. So I decided to make his day. Keeping my eyes on his, I continued.

"but he's kind, and thinks about other people, even if he looks a bit angry all the time. I know it's just the eyebrows." He looked taken back a bit, but looked away.

"Anyway, not much has happened. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to make you proud." I looked at Levi.

"Your turn, I'm done." 

 He turned to me, and looked a bit more relaxed than usual.

"You know what Brat? I came here today for someone to talk to, but you did just that. I'm good for today. And... Thanks. For listening." I smiled, and an idea came to mind.

"Hey,so,this might be a bit awkward but...Wanna switch phone numbers? You know, so when we leave for the airport, I know where to go and stuff." He looked at me for a second, bored expression looking like it was PLASTERED on his face, and took out his phone, giving it to me. I felt my smile widen, and handed him my own. After that he spoke to me.

"We'll talk about it later on. You okay to talk to tomorrow morning to make plans?"

"Yeah, how does 3 P.m Sound? That's when my break starts."

"Sure..."  The silence was broken by him clearing his throat.

"So, do you need a ride home?"

"Not really."He looked a bit dejected.

"But, if your comfortable with it than, yeah." He stood up, and made his way to the parking lot, before turning back to me.

"You coming brat? Or am I gonna have to ditch your sorry ass here?" I scrambled up quickly.

"coming, Levi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwe hwe hwe. There is gonna be some smut at the hotel...  
> WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~


	6. Reminder. Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 fateful encounters, Eren and Levi go towards a weird...Fluffy, and sexual tension filled event...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, ok, so what I'm about to tell you is a bit complicated: I've been updating in a daily week basis, but it seems archive if our own wants to screw with me, and hasn't been putting on the right dates, so this is just a tester. Sorry bout that. I'll try to update soon!

 

Ok, so if you havnt already read the chapter summary, just so you know, archive if our own was a bit wacky with my fic, and my update dates were all jizzed up and stuff. This is just a tester to see if it will update right. Anyway, I'll updatr for real soon! stay pretty, my friends!

 


End file.
